A Moment in Time
by Athenachild101
Summary: Glimpses into the perspectives and lives of characters- A variety of one-shot poems based around different characters (major and minor) from the Percy Jackson series. Currently: The Teacher, The Searcher, The Wanderer, The Seer, The Builder, The Queen, The Lieutenant, The Dreamer, The King
1. The Teacher

**The Teacher**

He taught them everything he knew

He taught them how to shoot, how to fight, how to climb

He taught them how to learn, how to analyze, how to strategize

He taught them how to love, how to care, how to laugh

He taught them how to hope

He taught their children, and their children's children

He taught their parents, and their parent's parents

He taught them everything

Everything

When the first one didn't return, He wept

They told Him it would get easier

That he would become numb to the loss

Eventually

But he never did

He could have taught them how to love

 _Hey everyone!_

 _I wrote a story like this a while ago for the Selection and realized I had never done one for Percy Jackson- so it's about time! Each chapter will be a different character from the series (some major, some minor, but in no particular order) and the names won't be included so feel free to guess! This one's pretty easy to start with- I'm sure some will be very obvious and others will take a little more sleuthing._

 _Please enjoy!_

 _XOXOXO_

 _Athenachild101_


	2. The Searcher

**The Searcher**

He searched for a month before he found the three

He searched for only a day before he found the boy

He searched for a week to find the weapon, and

He searched for only a minute to find his friends.

He searched for two years to find Him

He searched for the meaning in his life once He had vanished

He searched for the answers to the questions he now had

He searched for the boy a second time for several months

He searched for only two months until he found his future wife

He searched his whole life to find where he belonged

He searched his whole youth to help his friends

He searched for a home

For love, for friendship

He searched for happiness

And then

He didn't have to search anymore

He was found.

* * *

 _Leave your guesses for this one in the comments! It's a pretty easy one again- I'll make the next one a bit trickier but I really wanted to do this character. Feel free to leave any character requests and/or verb requests (Such as teach/search) in the comments- I can't promise I'll get to them all right away but I will try my best!_

 _XOXOXO_

 _Athenachild101_


	3. The Wanderer

**The Wanderer**

He wandered into camp after passing the tree on the hill

He wandered into his cabin

The cabin for those who didn't belong

He wandered to his bed in the corner

The corner for those who weren't wanted

He wandered through his daily activities

He wandered through the summer

He wandered through his life, waiting for something

He wandered out of camp the same way he came in

He wandered through the door, seeking refuge but not needing it

He wandered to his mother's statue, praying to her for help

He wandered to the army camp

He wandered to the leader

He wandered through the endless maze

He wandered into battle, not sure how he'd gotten there

Going through the motions.

He wandered to the headquarters

He wandered to the elevator

He wandered through his whole existance

Waiting to make a difference

Staying in the background

But when he had his chance

To change the story

He didn't wander

He charged.


	4. The Seer

**The Seer**

She saw everything

She saw everything even before she was supposed to see everything

She saw the way her parents glanced at each other when she commented on the wings of their new accountant

She saw the way classmates at her boarding school gave her a slightly wider berth when passing her in the halls

She saw the way her three-hundred-dollar-an-hour therapist looked at her with a mix of pity and disbelief

She saw pictures in her mind- beautiful as well as horrible, and the only way to get them out was with paint and paper

She saw other things too though

She saw the startling green eyes of the boy in the bathroom

She saw the sword she wasn't supposed to see

But how could she _not_ see it, gleaming bronze in front of her eyes

She saw the way he looked at the other girl

She saw the way the girl looked at him

She saw their future before she could see the future

She saw her own future as well

She saw the broken glass in the eyes of the one before her

She saw the wrinkled hands of the one who was trapped under the curse

She saw the fear in the eyes of the god when she walked it

And when she walked out

She saw the world closing in

She saw her life

She had gained the sight

But she had lost her future

* * *

 _I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Thanks to those who have left a review, especially RWBY Phase for your reviews and guesses!_

 _Next up: "The Builder"_

 _Enjoy and review!_

 _XOXOXO_

 _Athenachild101_


	5. The Builder

**The Builder**

He built his first toy train at age five

He built a telescope when he was six, so he could look at the stars

He built a ladder to climb out of his window at night on his seventh birthday

He built a small shelter to keep away the rain when he was eight

He built his very first weapon- a wooden sword- when he was nine

He built his own bunk in Cabin 9, his new home, at age ten

He built a metal toy automaton when he was eleven, which quickly became his best friend

He built a funeral pyre for his brother, who had died on the quest to retrieve the golden apple, when he was twelve

He built a frame to hold the picture of him and all his siblings after he became Cabin Counselor when he was thirteen

He built a chariot for the chariot race when he was fourteen, and even though he lost, he had never smiled so big

He built a special jewelry box for Her when he was fifteen

When he was sixteen, he helped to build traps to protect the camp

But it wasn't the camp he wanted to protect

It was Her

When he was seventeen, he built a foundation

Not for a house,

For the future.

But when he was eighteen,

He didn't build anything

* * *

 _Hi! This should be a bit of an easier one to figure out- lots of little clues in there so let me know if you figured it out! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far!_

 _Next up:_ _ **The Queen**_

 _I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!_

 _XOXOXO_

 _Athenachild101_


	6. The Queen

**The Queen**

From her throne

She saw everything

They didn't know she was watching

But she was

They didn't know that she cared

But she did

He didn't know she loved him still

But she did

He didn't know that every time she watched him

Fawning over any mortal girl who had all her teeth and could smile at him

It hurt her

She didn't know why she got so angry

And why she took out her anger on the other women

It was him

She didn't know what the point of being a goddess was

If she was alone

She didn't understand why she wasn't enough

She just knew she wasn't

She just wanted to fade

Fade into oblivion

For why should she preach love, and family, and holy matrimony

When she was lying alone on her bed in Olympus

Watching her husband woo other women

As she sat

And wept

* * *

 _Wow... It's been a few sad ones in a row. The next one will be happy- I promise!_

 _Thanks to everyone who has commented and left a guess- here's a hint for the last chapter: it was NOT Leo as two people guessed, but it was one of his half brothers!_

 _This should be a pretty easy one to figure out, and I know it's a little different from the normal structure but I felt like this character just needed something a little different._

 _I hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed this story- you are very much appreciated!_

 _Next up:_ _ **The Lieutenant**_

 _XOXOXO_

 _Athenachild101_


	7. The Lieutenant

**The Lieutenant**

On the night she discovered who her father was

She looked up and saw the stars

On the night she fell in love with the hero

She looked up and saw the stars

On the night that hero broke her heart

She looked up and saw the stars

On the night that the Goddess approached her for the first time

She looked up and saw the stars

On the night she became immortal

She looked up and saw the stars

On the night she destroyed her first monster

She looked up and saw the stars

On the night the Goddess disappeared

She looked up and saw the stars

And on the night she sacrificed her life

To save her new friends

She looked up

And she saw the stars

Then

She was the stars.

On the night the heroes started their quest

They looked up

And saw her.

* * *

 _Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! I appreciate every single review so so much and I am so grateful to all of you who have supported this project so far._

 _The next chapter will be_ _ **The Dreamer**_ _(Title suggested by RWBY Phase- thanks for your suggestion!)_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _XOXOXO_

 _Athenachild101_


	8. The Dreamer

**The Dreamer**

She dreamed about escaping her small home in Puerto Rico

She dreamed of escaping her father's wrath and paranoia

She dreamed of freedom.

She dreamed of rising the ranks from secretary to sorceress on Circe's island

She dreamed of escaping the dull monotony of everyday life

She dreamed of adventure.

She dreamed of making a difference when she arrived at camp

She dreamed of fitting in, of feeling loved, of being accepted.

She dreamed of home.

She dreamed of her partner when they worked side by side

She dreamed of a life together where she could have happiness and love

She dreamed of him.

She had many dreams throughout her life

But the life that she had found

With friends

With love

With a home

That life was beyond her wildest dreams.

 _Hello! I'm so sorry for the long wait- I was graduating this past Friday so I had lots of family and events happening. Thank you to RWBY Phase for all of your reviews and support! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and I will have a new one up soon :). Remember to leave a review!_

 _XOXOXO_

 _Athenachild101_


	9. The King

**The King**

 **K** ids had always frightened him

 **I** t seemed that as soon as he learned to love them, they vanished

 **N** ever to be seen again

 **G** one, without a trace

 **O** f course, that didn't stop him from sending his children on quests,

 **F** or his must be the strongest, the most powerful, the most worthy.

 **T** hey must prove themselves.

 **H** is children were his pride and joy, and he cared deeply for them all

 **E** ven if he couldn't show it to the inferior gods and goddesses who surrounded him

 **S** ure, Mount Olympus was his home, but he secretly longed for another home too, where he didn't have to be the

 **K** ing all the time, without the constant pressure and rules

 **I** n his dreams it was him and his children, who he loved deeply

 **E** ven if he couldn't let them know. But he was the king, and he had no choice

 **S** o he silently mourned the life he had never led but had always desired.

* * *

 _Hey all! Happy Fourth of July! This poem is in a little bit of a different form than some of the others, but I'm sure you all can still guess who it is (especially with the little clue...). Make sure to leave a comment with your guesses and any thoughts, or if you want to request a character!_

 _See you all soon!_

 _XOXOXO_

 _Athenachild101_


	10. The Lover

**The Lover**

She watched him closely for two years

She watched from behind her makeup mirror as he flirted in the courtyard

She watched him go on his quest, and

She watched him come back, defeated.

She watched him pass on the shoes to the new boy

She watched him change,

She watched him leave.

She watched other things, too.

She watched how everyone ignored her cabin

She watched how she was left out of capture the flags, and the strategy meetings.

He watched her, though

And she watched him back

The blacksmith with the voice like a cold stream on rocks.

She watched him sail off to destroy the ship of her first love

The ship of the man she was working for

She watched as the younger boy sailed back, alone

She watched the pity in every set of eyes that swiveled towards her.

She watched as everything descended into madness

She watched as Manhattan was saved, then lost, then saved again.

But when her time came

Her time to make a difference

To act,

Not to watch,

When that time came,

Everyone else watched her

Riding into battle on the pegasus

Her blue eyes gleaming from behind the stolen armor.

And later

She watched from Elysium

With her second, true love

As her friends won the war.

* * *

 _Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed! Make sure to leave a comment with your guess on who this one is about! Also, every 10th reviewer (20,30,40 and so on) can request a character for me to do so make sure to leave a review!_

 _Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this poem about one of my favorite characters from the original series!_

 _XOXOXO_

 _Athenachild101_


End file.
